Luis
Luis (ルイス), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid from preventing Erk from destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance Luis has black hair with long bangs, gray eyes, tan skin, a fit physique, and average in height. He wears a gray shirt, blue pants, gray shoes, and wears a black bracelet on his left arm, with a dark red bracelet on his right arm. Personality Luis is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. When Luis lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. Luis is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as Luis likely considers it a good lesson for him to continue improving his abilities as a warrior. Biography Background Not much is known about Luis's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, Luis chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, Luis eventually battles Cole for Match 4. Both battled in equal terms. Luis was able to hold his ground throughout the battle. However, though it seemed Luis about to defeat Cole, Cole caught him off guard, getting a ring out, losing the match. Despite losing the match, Luis chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform Luis, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. Luis and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. Luis battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own. Despite all of their efforts, Luis and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where Luis and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, Luis heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power Luis, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. Luis was given an official power level of 420. During his battle with Cole, he held his own against him. Although Luis is stronger than Cole, who had a power level of 345, it was later revealed that Cole was holding back, likely giving him the edge to win the match. Luis was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when Luis was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including Luis, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. Luis's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Luis possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Luis can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Luis is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Luis having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Luis is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * '''Rapid Movement - Luis moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Power Up - 'a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * Luis vs. Cole (Loss) * Luis vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * Luis & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won) Trivia * Luis has been noticeably shown to be laying on the ground frequently throughout the 2nd tournament.